The Bath
by AmyGoddess
Summary: Darcy takes a bath, and gets surprised by his new bride . . .
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Darcy heaved a great sigh as he lowered himself into the steamy water of his bath.

Even though it felt heavenly to be so immersed, he wished for a much different expression of the divine. The one that lay, still sleeping deeply, in his bed.

His bride, Elizabeth.

Smiling, humming to himself as he soaped his arms, he thought of her shining, sparkling eyes and pink cheeks. That lovely swan neck. And the wit with which she teased him as much as she could.

She was, in all ways, so lovely. So wonderful. Darcy wondered daily at his great good luck in meeting her, falling in love with her, and getting her to love him. It put him in a state of awe at times, that she was finally here. That she was his wife, bound to him by law and holy matrimony, but most importantly, bound forever by a connection of spirit that he felt very deeply, but could barely explain, even to himself.

It was something he could see reflected in her eyes at times when he looked at her. As if they could read each other's thoughts and hearts in a single glance. That she could see into the deepest parts of him, the things he disliked about himself, even hated - and cherished him anyway. When she gazed at him in that soft, understanding way, he felt tears smart in his eyes. To be loved so truly - for himself alone - was something he'd almost despaired of ever finding. But found it he had, and it was a great, great blessing.

Elizabeth deserved the very best he could give her. The finest silks and satins and velvets, the best carriage, the most tastefully appointed house in town. But he knew she cared for none of that, none of the material goods that his immense fortune could provide. It still surprised him at times that she had so little interest in possessions - it was a rejection that was far removed from the attitudes of almost all the women he'd ever encountered in his life, especially during the season when busy mothers were at their matchmaking height.

No, what his bride wanted was _him_. She sparred with him, challenged him, supported him. His Lizzy made him feel like he wanted to be a better man, even going back to the day he'd made his first proposal to her. He'd left the house, angry, discontented, hurt, annoyed with himself at being unable to stop loving her. But within days, he'd realized she was right. He had not acted towards her as a gentleman should. And so had begun months of examining his behaviors and actions with all persons, seeing again and again the truth in her words, and taking actions - painful, but necessary - to remedy his attitudes.

If he had not done so, had not risen to the challenge Elizabeth had unknowingly set before him, he would not be here now, so newly, so blissfully married to her.

For last night had been their wedding night.

If he'd known what she would be like in their marriage bed, he would have pushed - and hard - for a shorter engagement than four months.

But he should have known, really. Elizabeth was spirited in her person, in conversations, so why not in the marriage bed as well? Even if she was a virgin, even if her carnal knowledge and experience was almost non-existent, she was still passionate and curious. And honest.

 _"I - I don't know what I should do," she said softly, entering the bedroom dressed in a beautiful green silk nightgown and robe that made her skin look more creamy than ever. She did not venture far into the room, keeping close to the door, across the room from him. Too far. "The advice I was given by different parties was so contradictory as to leave me quite confused. All I know is that I love you, William, and I want to be a good wife to you in all respects."_

 _This last was said while Elizabeth looked at her hands, and not at him. Her truthful admissions of uncertainty and love flamed his desire and made him feel tender toward her at the same time. Not wanting to scare her with his ardor, Darcy walked slowly toward his bride until he stood right before her. "And I love you, Elizabeth, more than my own life," he said gently, as he softly kissed the top of her head. "I want to be a good husband to you, in every way possible."_

 _Then she lifted her head to look at him, finally, her brown eyes wide with fear. "I trust you, my love, I do. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. But I'm still so very nervous. What if I don't please you?"_

 _He felt his heart break at the slight desperation in her tone. How could she not know how much she already pleased him? All he wanted to do was comfort her, ease her trepidation. "And what if I don't please you, Elizabeth? Have you considered that?"_

 _She frowned at him in confusion and he could not help but smile at her as he continued. "There is pleasing to be done on both sides, it is not a task just for the wife. And it is not, should not, be a task for either party," he said, pulling her trembling form close. He caressed her cheek gently, letting his fingers trail down her jaw to her neck. "It should be enjoyable. It would give me the greatest pleasure to know you find joy with me in our bed." Darcy bent and kissed her slowly, softly, and increased the pressure as he felt her innocent response, heard her give a small moan. Then he pulled away, to slow his arousal. He didn't want to frighten her, but it was hard to stop. He wanted her so badly. "Did that please you, my lady?"_

 _She blushed, but kept her eyes on his. "I believe you know it did, sir."_

 _"There is more pleasing to be done. Much more, my sweet darling." He pressed his face against her neck, below her ear, reveling in the scent of her. "Let me show you."_

And she had driven him almost wild the rest of the night, her innocent responses to his touch, his kisses, his words. Her whispers, her moans and gasps of pleasure.

Her tears.

For she had cried, just a little, when he'd gently pulled off her nightgown, exposing her naked form to his eyes for the first time. He had looked at her, feeling such amazement that she was his.

 _"_ _Elizabeth. I could never have imagined how beautiful you are. You are so much more than I deserve. I'm almost afraid to touch you." With a few small tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, she took one of his hands in hers and placed it on her bare chest, over her heart. "I love you, William. Please touch me. Please show me how much you love me."_

 _How could a man refuse such a heartfelt request from the woman he loved so desperately? It was simply impossible. "I am yours to command, my love."  
_

Scrubbing his legs, Darcy could feel himself growing hard thinking about her, as he recalled in vivid detail the prior evening's activities. This would not do. He could not go back to bed with Elizabeth, at least not now. He had to be ready, and focused. There were some business meetings occurring later this morning, which he had not been able to conduct before the wedding, but which had to be completed before he and Elizabeth could leave on their month long honeymoon.

He sighed. Such was the life of a landowner and holder of various investments.

Darcy stood slowly and stretched, water running off his muscular frame into the tub. He reached behind him for the large bath towel his valet had set on a chair. Never had he liked anyone in the room with him while he bathed. He was perfectly capable of drying himself off, dressing in underclothes.

But the towel was not within his reach. Nor was the chair. But something was. He could feel someone standing behind him.

"Mr. Darcy," said a most familiar voice, in a rather peculiar tone. "I am most displeased with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Darcy, nee Bennett, was always interested in learning, no matter the subject.

As a girl, the right teacher had made all the difference, increasing her motivation to explore the topic and do well in it.

Now that she was a married woman, things were no different than in her youth.

In the past twenty-four hours, she had been initiated - under the gentle yet passionate guidance of her more experienced husband - into the pleasures of love making.

It had been a revelation to her, overwhelming her mind, body, and soul. The experience was so new, she felt she did not know her own mind about much of it yet. Blushing deeply as she sat up in her empty bed, she had no doubt she would have many, many opportunities to grow her understanding - with the help of her most excellent tutor.

Kisses they'd stolen during their engagement, embraces, caresses - all these improper activities had given her some insights into what she might expect after they were married. She'd known he desired her. He'd told her so several times. He'd shown her with the pressures of his beautiful lips as they touched and merged with hers - only when they could not be seen by their chaperone on their many rambling walks.

Time after time, she'd felt a strong desire to press herself to him, to get as close as possible. To raise her hands to his neck, to thread her fingers in his hair. Most times they had pulled away from each other just as she started to feel light headed, just as she started to clutch at him in desperation so she did not fall to the ground.

She knew by those feelings that she must desire him as well. Elizabeth had been looking to her wedding night with nervousness, as well as anticipation. And then much confusion after her mother's very short talk. _"Just lie there and let him go about his business, dear. It will be uncomfortable, the first time for sure, and you won't ever enjoy any of it, but then he will leave you alone as soon as you get with child."_

After the kisses they'd shared, she knew from the way her body reacted she _would_ enjoy at least some of William's attentions. But she did not want to lie passively in a bed while the man she loved did - things - to her. She was curious about him and his body, despite her nerves. Elizabeth had desperately longed to talk to her aunt Gardiner, who would be more clear and forthcoming, but there had not been the time nor privacy before the wedding.

Elizabeth pulled on her green silk robe, remembering. With a different sort of husband, she would not have had the wedding night she did. She was incredibly lucky in her marriage. William had been so tender and attentive. Aware of her nervousness about the events to come, doing everything in his power to to ease her mind and inflame her body.

 _"Are you all right, my love?" William asked gently, noticing her distress. He was slowly untying the ribbon that held the bodice of her nightgown closed. Once it was loosened, the chemise would need only a gentle tug to fall away from her shoulders and pool on the floor, leaving her body bare to his eyes._

 _She did love and trust him. She knew he would do nothing to hurt her, to push her to do something she wasn't ready for. She wanted to know what it was like to be with him, she did! But everything was so new! The feelings he aroused in her were so much stronger than when he'd kissed her during her engagement. She would be revealing her body to a man's gaze and touches for the very first time._

 _And - she could finally touch him. Perhaps would she be more relaxed, if she could do to him what he was doing to her? She was deeply curious about him, and had been for weeks. But did she dare ask? Was it ladylike to even consider it?_

 _"I want to touch you," she blurted out, feeling a hot flush run through her body. Elizabeth looked everywhere but his face. "Could I - could I take off your vest? I know it is not proper, but I want to."_

 _And then she stared at him in astonishment as he laughed and pulled her close, his large hands - the heat of them seeping through her thin nightgown into her very bones - caressing her back and buttocks, igniting a feeling in her lower body that made her gasp. "Proper in this room means you do what feels good and right to you, Lizzy. Society's rules are to be completely ignored." His voice was low and husky as he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I am yours to explore. I would adore it if you would undress me."_

 _She could not hide the trembling in her hands as she raised them to his chest. Shaking fingers unbuttoned one, and then another part of the vest, until she was able to open it, spreading her hands on his abdomen. Normally he wore so many layers - a jacket, then a vest, finally a shirt - she had not been able to feel him the few times he'd held her in his arms during their engagement._

 _Now she could feel. Now she could see._

 _She pushed the vest from his broad shoulders and heard it fall to the floor as she reached for the tie at the neck of his shirt._

All she had had the nerve for was to take off his vest, and help him remove his shirt. Even that had been almost too much for her inexperienced mind. She recalled delicately laying a hand against his bare chest, tracing the shape of muscles, feeling the light dusting of brown hair that started under his collarbone and trailed into his trousers. Then William had groaned and pulled her close for a kiss that made her moan and forget her fright, at least for a little while.

She wished he was here now, asleep in bed, with the light of the early morning streaming in. She could look again upon him, and this time trace the planes of his chest and stomach much more slowly. Explore him in a way she had not done last night, as they both had become too eager to wait. And she had been too nervous and distracted to touch him more than she had. She was annoyed he'd left her, without waking her or leaving her a note. Where could he have gone?

A sound of water splashing, a low humming drew her attention.

She smiled to herself. He was in a bath, in his sitting room, which connected to their bedroom through a door to her right. She walked slowly, softly through the room to the sitting room door, marveling at the various garments that were strewn all over the floor.

His shirt.

Her nightgown.

His trousers.

Elizabeth felt her blood heat, leaving her weak-kneed. Had they really been so wild? Had she really been with him not once, but twice last night? Was it really her she could faintly recall begging and pleading with him to continue stroking her, the second time they'd had each other?

 _Please, William, I want you!_

He'd been right. Proper had no place in this room.

Ignoring the slight soreness in her intimate parts as she walked, Elizabeth silently entered his sitting room.

His back was to her, his shoulders and upper back visible above the top of the copper tub. He was humming a tune she'd heard before, leaning forward to scrub his foot. And he hadn't appeared to have heard her entrance.

A chair stood near the tub, a large blue towel folded neatly upon it. Temptation was too great, her teasing nature too strong. Elizabeth grabbed the towel and retreated to a corner of the room, debating what to say to surprise him.

Before she could speak or think, William stood in the tub and stretched, giving her a view of parts of his anatomy she had not seen last night, but had felt against her. His strong thighs and hips, firm and muscular, sculpted in the way the statues in the gallery were carved. The curve of his buttocks, she'd touched him there last night as he'd lain atop her, thrusting powerfully but gently inside her body. It was not proper to stare, but she could not look away.

He was beautiful. He was hers.

Swallowing the tightness in her throat, feeling a wetness bloom between her legs, she had a desperate need to touch him.

Before she could think clearly, she had spoken.

"Mr. Darcy," she said, in a tone intending to be severe, but one that sounded to her ears choked with desire. "I am most displeased with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note - I am greatly enjoying so many of the other P&P fanfic stories. Wow! There are some fabulous writers here. Amazing, amazing stuff! Long Road to Ruin and Darcy's Wife are two of my favorite favorites.

Thank you for all your faves and follows of this little ditty. Probably 2 more chapters to go.

* * *

"Mr. Darcy," said a most familiar voice, in a rather peculiar tone. "I am most displeased with you."

He froze in place, hearing the words and the tone. Having experience with Elizabeth in a temper, he knew the sound of her upset. But this time, he could not place her tone. There was some attempt at sternness, offset by the sound of her voice choking a little on the words. It was quite odd, he had never heard her speak in such a way before.

Perhaps she was trying to tease him? It would not be out of character for her. Heaven knew they both loved it when she sassed him out of his occasional ill humor, he mused as he started to sit back down in the warm water.

"Don't!" she cried out loudly. "Stay standing."

Ah! Darcy grinned to himself, just barely concealing a chuckle as he stood up tall again.

The fact that she wanted him to remain standing told him all he needed to know.

Last night his wife had been a maiden, unknowing of carnal acts aside from the kisses and caresses they'd shared during their engagement, having never seen a man's nude body. Even though she'd undressed him partially in their chambers, she had been too shy to venture below his waist. Even though she'd certainly felt all of his body against all of hers, felt him entering and thrusting inside her, she had not seen him. She was not seeing him in a dimly lit room now, but in the light of day. And clearly, she wanted to keep looking.

Putting aside the question he really wanted to ask, he said "What displeases you, my dear?" in a carefully neutral tone.

"I didn't like waking up without you, William."

He jerked slightly, from the surprising closeness of her voice. She was just behind him now, he could feel her presence raising goosebumps on his skin in anticipation of what she might do.

Then a single finger lightly slid down his spine, from his neck to just above his buttocks. More fingers, starting at his shoulder blades to caress their way over his ribs to his hips. Her touch was like fire, searing a path in his skin, setting his blood ablaze. Darcy could feel himself start to harden as Elizabeth's hands softly explored the muscles of his flanks.

"I'm sorry, my love," he sighed, failing to keep the pleasure from his tone. "You were so lovely sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

Her arms came round him then as she hugged him from behind, her hands resting on the flat plane of his stomach. Sweet lips pressed kisses to his back. "And you have some meetings," she whispered. "I understand, but I wish you did not."

"Lizzy." Darcy stepped out of the tub and turned to face his wife. Her hair was still mussed, her eyes still sleepy. She'd put on her green silk robe from the night before, but he could tell the matching nightgown was not beneath it. How he wished he could go back to bed with her for the rest of day! The rest of the week. Or the rest of his life.

"Beautiful, beautiful Lizzy," he breathed, pulling her close for a passionate kiss that left them both panting a little. Reluctantly, he pulled back. The Master of Pemberly could not conduct business with such hardness on display.

"That will have to sustain us for the present, my dear."

"Until tonight?" she quipped, smiling, those brown eyes sparkling up at him.

"Yes. Until tonight." He watched her as she turned around and walked slowly out of the room, her hips swaying enticingly in the robe. And as he dried himself off and dressed, inspiration came to him. How he could try to make it up to her that their first days as newlyweds were so interrupted by the outside world.


	4. Chapter 4

"That looks very well, ma'am. Mr. and Mrs. Jenks will be most appreciative."

Elizabeth smiled faintly as she stepped back and viewed her handiwork. The baskets she'd prepared for two of William's - no, now her and William's - _their_ displaced tenants were almost overflowing. Candles, cloth, sturdy thread and needles filled some baskets, while foodstuffs filled the others. Cheeses, breads, smoked meats, dried fruits from the summer harvests.

"I am sure they will be, although I so wish we needed not to send them supplies. Mr. Darcy and I were quite upset upon hearing what happened."

The afternoon before the wedding, an express rider had come from Pemberly. Elizabeth remembered the tea hosted at Netherfield - the Bennets, the Bingleys, William and Georgiana, and Colonel Fitzwilliam - being interrupted and Darcy summoned to the door. A note from his steward relayed the news of an unexpected lightning storm that had set fire to two tenant homes, burning them down to the ground. Thankfully no one was injured. The tenants were being taken care of by very competent estate staff. Still, the poor people had lost all their possession, their homes.

And Elizabeth had seen, in William's eyes, how conflicted he was. She had taken him aside in the drawing room as soon as she could.

 _"My love, I am so sorry," he said, gazing at her with such a sad look on his face. "So sorry to have this bad news just before the wedding."_

 _"Why, William! You cannot help it. Those poor families, I wish I could do something for them right now."_

 _He sighed, looking upset. "I hate to ask it of you, but I would like to leave tomorrow as soon as we are able after the wedding breakfast. I know Mr. Wallace and Mrs. Reynolds have everything in hand - still, I would feel better going home as soon as may be."_

 _She laid a hand on his arm, smiling softly up at him. "Of course we can leave early. I will be your wife tomorrow, and the Mistress of Pemberly. Your concern for the estate and tenants is mine as well."  
_

 _William smiled then, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead before leaning back to look into her eyes. "I love you so much, Lizzy. You make everything better."_

No, she did not like not being able to be with him now, in the days just after their wedding. But she understood his role, and hers. The sense of duty to the land and people. It made her love him that much more, that he was such a careful, considerate master. He could be like some of the dandies she'd met in London when she was there shopping for her trousseau. Gentleman with estates who rarely spent time there, sucking what they could from the land to fuel their addictions to drink and gambling and brothels. Without any care or concern for the people whose hard work made the money possible. William was so different. He took his duty and responsibility to his holdings very seriously. He fiercely protected whom and what he loved. Time and again, she had seen that in his behavior to his sister, and herself. Elizabeth knew she could not have married a better man.

"Yes, ma'am, I imagine he was upset," Mrs. Reynolds said, starling Elizabeth from her thoughts. "Even when he was a small boy, I could tell he would one day be a great landlord and wonderful master."

"I do recall you saying those words when I toured the estate with my aunt and uncle this summer past," Elizabeth said, smiling at the housekeeper. "From what I have seen of Mr. Darcy, I believe you are right."

"And might I say, ma'am, that the master has done himself very well in his choice of mistress. Very well indeed."

"Mrs. Reynolds, that is very kind of you. But I have so much to learn, Pemberly is ever so much larger than my father's estate."

"Pardon me, ma'am. I've spent many of my years hiring and training staff, and I can tell fairly quickly about people. You will be a firm yet kind mistress, I know it. And the master looks as happy as I've ever seen him. Why this morning, the smile on his face when he was giving me instructions about this evening was like that of a boy at Christmas."

Elizabeth frowned in confusions. What about this evening? Were visitors planned? William had said nothing to her about anything unexpected. "Mrs. Reynolds, I appreciate your comments. But what instructions did Mr. Darcy give you about this evening?"

"Oh! How I run on, ma'am. It is a surprise, so I cannot share details - except that it will be just you and the master. No guests."

"Oh. And there is nothing I can do to find out more? I must wait?" Elizabeth attempted to charm the information out of the housekeeper.

"Ma'am, I think you will like what he has done very much, but you will have to wait for the master."

Elizabeth sighed, and smiled. As long as there were no unexpected guests, as long as it was only her and her beloved, she would be fine with not knowing. But patience was not one of her virtues. "I will not press you further, Mrs. Reynolds. Now that the baskets are ready, I believe you said we needed to cut and sew sheets and blankets?"


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't intended to bathe again today, but here he was, soaking in a small wooden tub his valet had set up in the master's suite.

Normally Darcy would be in the larger copper tub in his sitting room. Tonight he would be in the way in there, as his valet and some maids were arranging the room for Elizabeth's surprise.

Inspired by his bride finding him in his bath earlier this morning, he'd wasted little time in giving direction to Hartman and Mrs. Reynolds as to exactly what he wanted this evening. If estate business dictated that he could not be alone with his bride in the days after their wedding, he would create as romantic and secluded an environment as possible inside his home.

No. It was _their_ home.

It was a wonderful thought - sharing everything he had, everything he was, with Elizabeth. The good, as well as the bad.

She'd been so thoughtful and understanding when the news of the fires had reached Netherfield the day before the wedding, it warmed his heart. Elizabeth's words and compassion filled him with even more certainty, and anticipation, that his life would continue to change for the better. Indeed, he knew in his heart her loving spirit would shine over all of Pemberly, bringing light and joy to the lives of everyone she met.

Even today, as he examined the burned homes with his steward and assistants, digging in the remains to try to determine how to prevent such fires in the future, he could easily see her visiting the tenants. She would take special care with the wives and children who had lost their homes. He knew she was working with Mrs. Reynolds, preparing supplies for those families. She would be concerned with their welfare, and would be generous with sharing material goods.

No, he had not made any mistake in marrying her, as his aunt Catherine had declared in many of her infamous letters. The error would have been to marry a society lady, for title and money, as he once thought he should do.

The idea of such a fate made him cringe as he got out of the tub and dried himself. Dressing in a loose shirt and light breeches, he wondered for a moment about his life had he followed his sense of duty and married from the ton. Would that lady sit with the housekeeper, sorting candles and sewing sheets and blankets? Would she even want to be at his beloved Pemberly, so far from the scene in London? Would she love him as Elizabeth did, would he see her feelings glowing in her eyes? "Gah, what horror!" he muttered. He was incredibly lucky to have avoided such a fate.

"Sir, if you would care to take a look and let me know if anything is amiss?" His valet's voice broke through his very enjoyable reverie.

"Of course, I will be right in."

Tying his dressing robe tightly around his waist, Darcy entered his sitting room. He smiled as he walked slowly around the room, imagining the look on Elizabeth's face as she saw what he'd done.

The room looked and smelled absolutely wonderful. Closing his eyes, Darcy breathed in the scent of warm lavender and sighed. Each one of his requests had been filled - no, no, exceeded - by his staff. No detail had been neglected.

All that was missing was his bride.

"Well done, Hartman, very well done indeed. We will not need you or Mrs. Darcy's maid again tonight. Let me know tomorrow the names of the staff involved in preparing this, each will receive a bonus for their efforts."

"Thank you, sir. I wish you a good evening, sir." The man bowed, and was gone.

Grinning broadly, now that his valet had left the room, Darcy knocked quietly at the door to the mistress' chambers.

"Elizabeth?" he queried softly, as he opened the door and entered the room. "Are you ready, my love?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Mistress of Pemberly was alone, finally, sitting in front of her vanity, gently brushing her long hair.

Her maid had left several minutes ago, with a kind wish for a good evening, and a shy smile.

Elizabeth blushed, guessing that much of the staff knew her husband had set up some sort of surprise for her this evening. She assumed that several people, aside from Mrs. Reynolds, had assisted with whatever it was. Indeed, some of the maids she had seen today in the family wing of the house had smiled shyly at her, some blushing full red, as they went about their duties.

It was challenging, to go through the day seeing those looks and not knowing what William had requested. She trusted him, he knew it would be nothing bad or unpleasant. But she had little patience, wanting to demand answers from everyone.

When she had finally seen her husband, just an hour ago on his way to his dressing rooms, he'd pressed a finger to her open mouth. _"I've been thinking of you all day, my love. And I imagine you've been wondering about this evening all that time." He bent and kissed her cheek, and then gave her a most uncharacteristic wink. "I should be able to call for you in an hour, my dear." And with that he left her, standing in the hall, staring at his retreating back with a most befuddled expression on her face._

Lizzy sighed, gazing at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she wondered at the twists of fate, of timing, that led to her being William's wife. Surely she could never have predicted, after the disaster of his first proposal, that she would eventually become his wife. How could she have foreseen their encounter on the grounds of her new home just a few months ago? The feelings, the confusion that William's attentive, kind behavior had created in her.

It was truly amazing, after the scandal of Lydia, that he was enough in love with her to ignore any whisper of gossip and still want to make her his bride.

William thought he was the lucky one. Lizzy knew she was very lucky as well. She had a fine, handsome husband who was kind and generous and passionate, who loved her as desperately as the most romantic woman could ever wish. He would do anything for her. Including planning a surprise for her on a day he was dealing with tenant emergencies.

Such a wonderful man deserved a surprise of his own - and she had dressed accordingly, in private, not wanting to scandalize her maid. Looking at herself in the mirror, Lizzy blushed, thinking of her Aunt Gardiner, as it was her private present she was now wearing. Dressing herself in such a - a - provocative way for a man was something she never imagined doing, not until she'd opened the present when she was alone earlier today and read the enclosed note. How she wished she'd done this the night before the wedding, when she'd received the gift! Sighing, she picked up the stationary and read again.

 _"My dearest Lizzy, I so wish there had been time for us to speak in private. This note will have to do for now. Know that you can always speak or write to me about any pressing matter, including relations with your husband. You are extremely fortunate in that Mr. Darcy loves you so much. He will take care of you and never force you to do anything you do not wish to do. He will want you to be comfortable, so he will be gentle with you. The first time you are together may be uncomfortable and a little painful as your body adjusts to his, but from my own experiences that will ease soon enough. It is my hope that you will grow to enjoy your husband's attentions. I do not know what your mother told you, but it is not unladylike, it is not wanton to desire your husband. It is also not wanton to make yourself beautiful for his eyes alone. This nightdress may seem shocking to you, but it is a new fashion my modiste shared with me. I hope you eventually feel comfortable enough to wear it and enjoy it. All my love, Aunt Madeline."_

Now, wearing the nightgown, feeling the satin whisper against her skin as she moved, Lizzy felt nervous and excited - just as she'd felt last night, making love with William for the very first time.

She started at the knock on her door, knowing who was on the other side and wondering what he would do when he saw her attire. Her body shuddered suddenly, physically remembering the new and deliciously overwhelming feelings William had aroused in her last night.

 _It is not wanton to desire your husband._

"Elizabeth?" William queried softly, as he opened the door and entered her room, smiling so broadly her heart melted. "Are you ready, my love?"

* * *

Darcy thought his wife had never looked more lovely. For some reason her smile seemed brighter than usual, her eyes sparkling at him like the diamonds in the family jewelry collection that he would present to her. She would outshine them easily.

Then he noticed her attire. His mouth gaped open, his eyes widened in astonishment.

If he'd known what she would do to him this evening, he would have worn breeches made of metal. His body had a mind of its own.

Burgundy satin.

The color of wine flowing over her skin, delicate straps holding the gown over her shoulders, leaving slender creamy arms bare. The material showed the contours of her body, flaring out slightly at the hips, swirling just to her knees.

He swallowed, taking in the way the dark material made her skin glow in the light from the candles. "Lizzy," he choked. He stood just inside her room, frozen to the spot in stunned amazement. "Where - I didn't - that dress-" Coherency was lost, for the moment. Breaking from his trance, he strode over to his wife and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands roaming everywhere at once. Darcy could feel her tremble and moan against him, but pressed on. He could not stop.

"William," she panted, turning her head so his lips met her ear. "I assume you like Aunt Gardiner's present?"

"You would tease me at such a moment, woman?" he growled, kissing her neck hungrily.

"Always, love."

"Consequences, Lizzy. The tease shall now become the teased." Darcy picked her up and laid her on the bed, sliding his hands up her legs. A powerful desire to taste her - something he had not done last night - came over him. His own surprise in the sitting room forgotten for the moment, he pushed her gown up to her hips and crouched down, kissing her firm ivory thighs.

"William!" He heard her gasp, felt her hands threading through his hair. "Whatever are you doing?"

He chuckled lightly, his breath caressing her lower lips. "I want to taste your sweetness, love. It is something you will enjoy. I promise."

* * *

 **Author's note - no, this isn't the last chapter. One more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You were right, William," Elizabeth sighed dreamily, resting her head against his shoulder as he held her, bridal style, in his arms.

"What was I right about, dear?" He knew what she meant, but he wanted to tease her, hear her say the words.

"About - about tasting. That I would - enjoy it." Though her eyes were closed, there was no mistaking the famous Lizzy blush and the very relaxed look on her face.

"And did you?" he teased, grinning widely. Darcy loved seeing her pleasure of just a few minutes ago. It thrilled him to hear the way she'd cried out his name and bucked her hips against him, her slim legs shaking uncontrollably as she climaxed. "I could not tell."

Her eyes flashed open, sparkling up at him. "You, sir, are quite impossible! You are determined to tease me!" Lizzy exclaimed in mock indignation.

"Yes. But it is your fault, my dear, I am only following your good example." They laughed together as he stood and carried her out of their bedroom. "Close your eyes, please."

"Was what you just did to me not part of my surprise?"

"No, I did not plan on that. You are so tempting, it is difficult for me to resist you." He'd wanted to take her then, her body warm and open and quivering from his attentions. He wanted to have her now, and later, and spend hours upon hours in an idyll of bliss with his wife. But there was a larger part of him that desired more than carnal attentions. Darcy wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He needed to know she was happy with him. So his baser bodily needs went unheeded, at least for the present moment.

Darcy set his wife carefully on her feet and stood next to her, taking one of her hands in his. "You may open your eyes now, my love."

He watched her face as she saw the room, eyes wide in amazement, her mouth opening but nothing coming out. Then she moved away from him, walking around the room, slowly examining everything he'd requested.

A fire crackled and snapped in the white marble fireplace, warming his small sitting room and casting light on the work of his servants. Flowers cut freshly from his conservatory - roses and tulips and lilies, blood red, creamy white, sunny yellow - filled numerous vases set all around the room. A large copper tub was in the center, steam still rising from the surface of water. Small tables were set around the tub, one holding a carafe of wine and two crystal glasses. The other tables held plates of cheeses, cuts of ham, small breads and butter and honey, dried fruits, and a plate of his favorite dessert - small apple cakes. His staff had done very well, but now that Lizzy was here, it was truly complete and wonderful.

"William, this is so beautiful," she whispered, her back to his. He watched in pleasure as Lizzy bent to smell the red roses in a silver vase by the fire. Her small white fingers slowly traced the delicate velvet petals. That innocent action made his body tighten with desire.

What would it feel like, having those sweet hands touch him? Not in the way she'd lightly touched his body this morning, although that brief encounter had been very arousing. Her fingers were soft and gentle and tentative, as he felt her explore his back and hips in a slow, deliberate sort of way. No, it was a far more intimate touch he was imagining, gazing at her as she stroked the flower petals. He wondered how he could possibly broach such a topic with Lizzy, and felt the fabric of his loose trousers began to rise in response.

"William! Oh my darling!" Elizabeth exclaimed, startling him. She ran to him and threw her arms about him, sighing in pleasure. "I wish to kiss you for all of this, but you are rather tall."

"We can rectify that," Darcy laughed, sitting down in a chair by the tub. Lizzy smiled as she stood near him. "There, now we are reversed," she whispered, looking down at him with love and adoration clear upon her face, tracing his lips with those fingers he wanted in other places.

He sighed into the pleasure of his wife initiating a kiss, something she had never done before. His face was in her hands, her soft lips first pressing lightly against his, then opening to allow her tongue to meet his. He recalled a few stolen kisses during their engagement, remembering how his wife responded the very first time.

Nervously. Tentatively. As he had expected. That had quickly changed before the wedding, and she became a student eager for his lips. But she had never started anything as she was doing now. His eyes widened as she broke the kiss and pressed her lips and tongue against his neck. Sparks shot straight to his groin, and he groaned her name. "Lizzy," Darcy gasped, "how did you know to do that?"

"Why, William, you kissed me like that last night! You said proper had no place in our bedroom. . . " she trailed off, pulling away from him and giving him a serious look. "I thought you might enjoy it as much as I did," she said softly. Even in the light of the candles, he could see how deeply she blushed saying these words.

"I do! I enjoy it more than you can know," Darcy exclaimed, feeling oddly relieved. Even though he'd heard Lizzy's loud cries several times the prior evening, and just a few minutes ago, he found he adored her shy admissions of pleasure. "When we are alone, you may kiss me as much as you please, with no consideration of propriety."

"Is that all I am allowed? Only to kiss you? You see, I have not finished thanking you for this surprise."

Darcy felt his mouth drop open, but he could not find his voice. For a long moment they stared at each other, neither moving nor saying a single word. Then Lizzy slid her hands over to his shoulders and pushed his robe away. "What are you doing?" he asked stupidly.

"Undressing you, sir." Her voice turned coy as she teased him. "Unless you would like to do so yourself?"

He shook his head wordlessly, and she smiled in return. Lizzy's hands gripped the hem of his shirt, testing him. His arms lifted up over his head of their own accord, and his wife pulled the garment from his body. Darcy jerked suddenly as she sat on his lap and began torturing him. Her lips caressed his neck, her fingers explored his chest and sensitive nipples, her bottom rubbed against his growing erection.

"You have worked hard all day, and set up this surprise," she whispered, her hot breath in his ear making him gasp and shiver. "Let me tend you." Lizzy pulled away from him and gestured to the tub, with its still steaming hot water. "Please, will you get in?"

"But this is for you, not for me," he protested, knowing that, in the end, he would do what she wanted. There was little he would deny her.

"I am your wife now, you must do as I tell you," she said, giving him a playful smirk. "You told me several times during our engagement that you would do anything in your power to make me happy, husband." Lizzy trailed a finger down his chest to his abdomen, playing with the top of his breeches. Darcy got even harder. "This will make me happy."

"I have one condition," he said, looking into her eyes. "Come in with me."

"What?"

He hadn't planned this ahead of time, hadn't thought of bathing together until just this moment. It was something he'd never done before, but whyever not? The tub was roomy enough for them both. What did it matter if they were skin to skin in the bed, or skin to skin in the bath? Darcy stood, quickly removing his breeches and stepping into the warm water. He sat and leaned back against the copper frame, settling in, and looked at his wife. Lizzy stood there, staring at him in confusion. "Please join me, my love," he said gently, holding a hand out to her in welcome.

"Do people do - that?" she stammered finally, blushing as deeply as he'd ever seen.

"I would like to. I've never done so before," he admitted.

"Aren't - aren't you hungry?"

"Right now, I am hungry only for you, my darling." He leaned toward her, curious as to her hesitation. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Lizzy. It is all proper."

To his relief, she smiled and came to him, leaning over to kiss him. "I was simply surprised by your request, William. I had not thought of a wife sharing a bath with her husband."

"So will you?"

He watched, enthralled, as she slowly untied the laces at the bodice of her burgundy nightgown. As Lizzy pushed the thin straps down her arms, as the gown slid from her body to the floor, he gripped the edges of the tub as tightly he could in an effort to control himself.

But that was not to be. She had barely set one leg in the tub when he gripped her tightly around the waist and lifted her in. She squeaked in surprise, but Darcy ignored that, helping her to straddle his lap. He had to pull her close, to feel her body pressed hard to his. He needed her. "Lizzy," he gasped, running his hands over her waist and hips, ravaging her mouth with his. She moaned in response, and he felt her hands moving along his ribs and abdomen. Her wrist bumped his erection and left him groaning in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" Lizzy asked, misinterpreting his sounds for pain.

"No, sweet, it feels wonderful when you touch me there," he whispered hoarsely. Then his eyes opened wide, feeling her hand deliberately touch him. Fingers exploring the tip, sliding slowly down below the head to the base of him. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently. "Lizzy," he moaned, kneading her bottom with both large hands. "Lizzy."

"You enjoy that," she whispered, in a tone that sounded a little like pride.

"Yes," he hissed. "I do indeed." Loving the feeling of her touching him but knowing he was too close, he reluctantly pulled her hand away. "Too much of your attentions and I will not be able to perform my husbandly duty."

It would not be long now, his need to be inside her was growing to a ferocious level. Darcy gently rubbed her lower lips with one hand, while the other hand supported her back. His mouth feasted on her full breasts, lavishing kisses on one, then the other, his tongue and teeth alternately swirling and softly biting her dusky pink nipples.

"Is this your husbandly duty?" she panted, trying to tease him.

"One of them," he quipped, slipping a finger inside her, feeling her tight hot creaminess surround him. "One of the duties it is no hardship to carry out."

Her cry of pleasure was his undoing. Darcy's erection throbbed in response. "I need to be inside you, Lizzy," he gasped, moving his hands to her hips to lift her body. Gently he guided himself into her, locking eyes with his wife as she braced her hands on his shoulders. He smiled faintly, seeing her eyes close and mouth open in desire. The water sloshed around them as they rocked together, settling their positions and finding a rhythm, with Darcy helping Lizzy move her hips as he thrust up into her warm center. She felt so wonderful around him, he never wanted their lovemaking to end.

"William!" she cried out suddenly, her eyes flashing open, staring sightlessly into his. He could feel her body start to tighten around him, feel the beginning of her climax. And then Lizzy let her head fall back as she let out a sob of pleasure, her firm legs trembling against his as she came. Watching her orgasm tipped him over the edge. With just a few more thrusts, Darcy heard himself yell her name, pulsing inside her as his release thundered through him.

The warm water lapped around the lovers who clung to each other, panting and trembling. For a few minutes they both were quiet, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being so close, allowing their heartbeats to slow after such frantic coupling. Reveling in the knowledge of how much they loved each other, how they took such pleasure in all the expressions of that love.

Then Darcy broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy your bath, Mrs. Darcy?"

* * *

And so, dear reader, began a tradition, of sorts, with the newly married couple.

Whether they were in Pemberly, or the house in London, they would often indulge themselves in such a way. Dismissing the servants for the night, loving each other as long and as often as they were able before succumbing to exhaustion and having to get out of the tub and into bed.

In fact, it was almost the only way Mrs. Darcy could get Mr. Darcy to agree to attend most town social invitations, especially the balls he so famously hated. The promise of such a reward was quite enough incentive.

All that was required to end the torture of high society events was for Mrs. Darcy to tell her husband, in a very low voice, of course, "Mr. Darcy, your bath is ready."

* * *

 **And we're done! Glad you enjoyed, look for more from me in P &P in the future. **


End file.
